


Love so fine (get a little closer, lean in my arms)

by rosa_temis



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and being idiots in love, and they are soft, but not sexually, but only for a second, excessive use of the word soft BECAUSE I AM SOFT, how they didn't end up together is beyond me, i am in love with both of them, i said what i said, kind of soft dom Suho?, literally nothing but cuddles and kisses, mentions of past Suho-Jugyeong, seojun is suho's baby, soft seojun, soft suho, suseo endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_temis/pseuds/rosa_temis
Summary: After a long hectic day, nothing makes the idol happier than sinking into the warm embrace of his favourite person
Relationships: Seojun Han/Suho Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	Love so fine (get a little closer, lean in my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> like...can we get season 2 of true beauty with just Suho and Seojun realizing they are actually in love with each other?I have nothing against Jugyeong but these two definitely had something going on. period.  
> I also apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes

Seojun shivers as soon as he steps out of the building, hugging the coat closer to his body he quickens his pace to the company's car waiting outside to escape the biting chills of a cold winter night. It has been a long hectic day - _or should he say month-_ of non-stop practising for his new comeback with his schedule not allowing him at least a minute of rest. He just wants to go home and sink into the warm embrace of his lover for the next few weeks or preferably forever.

_Lover_

The idol giggles quietly as the thought fills his heart with so much warmth and makes his toes curl in anticipation to get home, to see his boyfriend. to see Lee Suho. He still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that they are actually dating and _"No, it's not your imagination"_ Suho once said rolling his eyes fondly at the pouting man sitting across of him. Seojun knew he had feelings for his best friend even before they drifted apart that he tried so hard to bury and for a while it worked, for a while he could ignore the flutter in his chest whenever Suho smiled and the rapid heartbeat whenever they locked eyes, for a while he could focus on how the new girl _Jugyeong_ made him feel and move on once and for all.

He could blame the way his heart ached painfully in the airport because the girl he 'likes' was crying not because Suho was leaving to see his father, pretend the time Jugyeong talked about the possibility of him liking Suho didn't fluster him yet as soon as he saw them in the crowd to support him in his debut, Jugyeong clapping excitedly and _him_ looking at Seojun with so much fondness and adoration it dawned on him that he was so stupid to think he could ever move on that easily. So, he did the only thing he knew how to do when things were too much… _become distant and closed off._

Always using his busy schedule as an excuse whenever the couple called to hang out together, he didn't think his heart would be able to handle any more pain seeing the one he is still hopelessly in love with be in love with someone else. Seojun barely did anything but focus on his now idol life after his debut stage, it was always practicing either at the company or at home and spending time his family whenever he got the chance.

He barely got visitors unless it was his mom or sister informing him beforehand so his shock was understandable when after few months, the man he was doing his best to avoid was standing at his door at 2 a.m. disheveled , troubled - _but still so beautiful-_ telling Seojun that Jugyeong and him broke up, remembers standing frozen as Suho said something along the lines _"I miss you" "I love you"_ , remembers the gasp he let out as Suho closed the gap between them crashing their lips together in a desperate deep kiss.

"Goodnight, Sir" The driver calls as Seojun gets out of the car bidding him a farewell, the small smile that was on his lips at the memory few moments ago turning into a full wide grin that shows his teeth as he heads into the building, excitement and ecstasy radiating off him, bouncing on his toes till the elevator opened and he was finally pressing the code to unlock the door. Toeing off his shoes, he quickly heads to the living room where his boyfriend probably is judging by the soft light coming out of it.

"Baby?' He calls softly, choking on air as soon as his lover lowers the book in his hands and looks up at him because Suho, _his Suho_ \- even after two years of dating, the sight of him never failed to make Seojun's heart burst from all the love he has for this man, always managing to leave him breathless- is sitting cross-legged on the couch wearing a large knitted sweater rolled up to the elbows, a loose sweatpants that hangs low enough and hair messy, can still see the way Suho's doe-eyes shined in delight despite the reading glasses he has on.

"Hello, love" Suho, cheeks glowing and the brightest smile gracing his face, greets him softly and in a matter of seconds he has a lap full of Seojun as he straddles his hips, throws his arms around Suho's neck burying his face there, feeling at ease with his scent all around him.

"Are you okay, Junnie?" He asks quietly, worry lacing his voice, his book and glasses forgotten at the side as hugs Seojun back pulling him even closer, chuckling when the other whined _"_ _nooo, just miss you"_

Hugging his boyfriend for few minutes, he places small kisses on his temple and cheek, his heart soaring as he listens to the pleased sighs and hums- _god, he is so in love_. Sensing Seojun becoming pliant in his arms, he stops and pulls away trying to ignore the other's whines of protests "You need to shower first or no kisses for you, Junnie" He giggles at the way Seojun grumbles but moving nonetheless that quickly turns into a loud laughter at the _"Damn you and your kisses, Lee Suho"_

~~~~~

After a while, Seojun steps into the living room again finally changed into a hoodie that is certainly Suho's and pair of sweatpants, he notices that this time his boyfriend is laying on the couch, his head supported by a pillow reading the same book he had when Seojun arrived home so he makes his way to the couch quickly coughing to gain Suho's attention 

"Shower done, kisses now" Suho laughes throwing his head back at the visible pout on his lover's lips and puffed cheeks and then he is immediately taking off his glasses placing it along the book on the small table beside the couch

"Come here, you big baby" He giggles opening his arms to Seojun who quickly throws himself into his awaiting arms, one leg thrown over Suho's body, his head tucked underneath his chin as they wrap their arms around each other to bring themselves even closer 

"not a baby"

"Hn, sure"

"I will knee you in the balls, asshole" Suho grinning at the childish _-yet adorable-_ behavior just hums lowly, placing a long soft kiss on his forehead that sends pleasant shivers along Seojun's body making him curl even more into Suho's embrace 

Nuzzling his nose against the soft skin of Suho's neck, he lets out a shuddering breath at the intoxicating scent that enveloped him; his lips pressing little pecks against his throat up to his jaw. Suho's slender fingers tugging slightly at the hair on his nape while the other moves to his chin titling it up so he bumps their noses together

"What do you want, Junnie?"Suho's voice hoarse and deep that Seojun can't help the uncontrollable shiver travelling through his whole body

"Please," He doesn't even know what he is begging for, he just slips into this headspace where he wants nothing but to be close to his boyfriend

"Tell me, baby" Suho murmurs brushing his lips over Seojun's, one side of his lips tilts upwards in a slight smirk at the quiet whimper he hears from his lover

"Wanna cuddle an' lots of kisses" Seojun slurs, his fingers curl on the soft fabric of Suho's hoodie

The moment their lips meet in a sweet eager kiss, Seojun parts his lips immediately and tangles his tongue with Suho's, their lips moving in perfect slow sync that triggers a low moan out of him savoured by his boyfriend who has a hand under his hoodie tracing patterns and stroking the soft skin underneath his fingertips.

Despite the hot open-mouthed kiss, Suho's lips are always so tender yet demanding against his, always kissing him so delicately, so intimately, _so full of love_ that Seojun once was so overwhelmed he cried before he convulsed in laughter at Suho's panic that he might have done something wrong to upset him

They kiss for a long time only stopping for seconds in between to catch their breath, till Suho pulls away one last time, however, not without pecking his lips several times in row both men mumbling _"I love you"_ to each other giggling in immense joy.

Tucking his head underneath Suho's chin again, cheeks against his collarbone; a hand reaches out to his lover's bringing it to his lips, planting a small kiss before intertwining their fingers. Seojun sighs out in relief blinking his eyes open and shut lazily allowing the slow raise and fall of his boyfriend's chest and warm breaths to lull him to sleep as he rubs his thumb affectionately with Suho's

"Ya! I am not sleeping on the couch while you use me as your pillow" and Seojun grins because in spite of Suho's complaint and obvious disapproval, he can feel the latter move to pull the blanket on the couch's arm over them -Seojun moving closer to him as he starts to caress his hair gently with his free hand.

Seojun's eyes slip shut completely, basking in the intimacy of their embrace, his body tingling in exhilaration. He can feel Suho's breath even out gradually, the hand in his hair slowing down and it isn't long until they are both knocked out still holding hands with a small smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> jsdjsks thinking of making a new part of how they confessed as I didn't get into details in here..also will probably write more fluff suseo and maybe angst...oops?


End file.
